minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Morgul
Morgul is a LOTR Character, that is supposedly a Creepypasta. Morgul is from LOTR (Lord Of The Rings) also known as Sauron. (Comment on my wall if I am wrong). He was added in the LOTR mod. But then Mojang decided to delete him. Lots of people liked the character and didn't know why, in fact, Mojang got so many questions that they deleted all info. It is said that the character was causing glitches and supposedly starting fires. One incident killed 4 people in a neighborhood fire, though this is unconfirmed. This error, apparently or so I heard transferred itself to the LOTR seed. It appears to a player as a green figure with a ghost sword. It stalks a player causing them to eventually die. Morgul is a real Creepypasta and should not be messed with. It is highly dangerous and it could crash the device or completely destroy a device and start a fire. Though the fire fact has been unconfirmed. BoxierCaribou87's Encounter: I like checking out a whole lot of seed's, and since I am a fan of LOTR, I decided to check out the seed. I typed it in, and with the new update "Update Aquatic" I was very excited to see how everything looked. I just got it a few minutes before actually going on Minecraft and seeing how everything is. As the world/seed started loading in, I kept looking at the new background. I was very happy and excited, but that all changed when I spawned in. I spawned in the water. I instantly had the thought that it was very odd. But I didn't really mind since I did get to check out all the new features. I started building my house and went to go get coal and stone at cave entrances. It was built of wood and was a very simple one. The night began and I wanted to get some experience. But right after a few blocks away from, I got the Wither effect. I stumbled around, looking for cows, and got shot by a skeleton. Man how I hate those things. I looked for my house but couldn't see it, that was strange because I do remember putting torches around my house within 10 blocks. I noticed my hunger was low, but I didn't really worry. I had about 13 pieces of steak. I opened my inventory. To my shock, there was no food at all! Finally, I gave up, and just wanted to die. I got hit by a few times by mobs and then died. Ben 10's Encounter Okay look, this thing is real, no idea how but it is real. I am a youtuber and make daily Minecraft videos, sometimes Creepypasta. After hearing about this mysterious figure I decided to check it out on camera. I set everything up and got myself prepared. I didn't really believe it, but, had a feeling that it existed. I started by explaining to the people that will be watching, as to what is happening. I started off in survival and enabled cheats and a bonus chest. As I joined I immediately noticed that I spawned in the water, just like 87's experience. I instantly got out of there and set myself to Creative. I started explaining the backstory of this seed and Morgul, to the viewers. As I was explaining I flew around in Creative seeing if anything was out of order. So far nothing. I have been searching for a while now and so far nothing. Finally, I found a village. I recorded for 9 minutes and this was my first time finding a village in this world. I instantly noticed that it had mossy cobblestone all around it looks like a zombie village, but there were regular villagers there which was really odd. I also noticed that there were weird rock formations in the mountain behind the village. As I checked out the village I found something that made me think twice. It was a lever, I looked around for a figure. Finally, I pulled the lever. It instantly turned into night. I thought it was a command block. So I tried looking but couldn't find one. That made me terrified. It meant that Morgul actually could have existed. I ended the video for that moment to make a part 2. I logged off and planned to be back tomorrow. Ben 10's Encounter Part 2 I started with part 2. When I joined it was still night. Before I went in I instantly noticed that all the villagers were gone. I also noticed that there was a weird tower over the mountains. But no time to check that out I had to go instantly to this weird underground tunnel. It was a big maze! I have been in it for a while, and so far extremely boring. As soon as I went in I had a feeling I should've gone out. But known I am lost in this damn maze. Now, most people would think, 'Ben, you're in Creative.' Now I have a feeling that I should have done that, and I will. >:) It took me a while to break out and when I did I was in the forest before I found the village. I raided the village and then headed over to the weird structure tower. I noticed something that made me horrified. It was Minas Morgul from LOTR! Suddenly the fortress started glowing green, as I entered I got chills everywhere. Inside the fortress were millions of armor stands, with weird dark green dyed armor. It was creepy. Very creepy. I started heading to the tower when I heard footsteps behind me. I looked back, and there I saw a Dark Green figure. I screamed, and my PC then died. That experience caused me to stop playing Minecraft for a while, and I officially new that Morgul actually existed. IS Morgul Real? I don't want to admit it, but I am afraid so. With so many sightings, too much. It looks like it exists. But at the same time, some info is fake. The fire reports were actually fake. In fact, Mojang never confirmed that there were reports of fires happening. Though they did confirm that someone transferred Morgul to the seed and that it can ruin your device. Some people say that it is controlled by hackers, but no information about that has been found. It might not even appear on the LOTR seed! But still it should be dealt with caution. Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Moderate Length Pastas